The present invention relates to the field of distribution of audio, video and multi-media content associated with the areas of entertainment and education for example. In particular, the invention relates to distribution of such content in a manner which provides for both user control, or customisation, of the content, and also for ensuring that an appropriate payment is charged and collected for the content reproduction.
Currently, distribution of audio and video content, eg. pre-recorded music and video selections, is typically done using physical media such as compact discs (CDs) for audio, or video cassettes for video. With these media, a content owner is assured of payment by means of both copyright protection, and by controlling the physical means of distribution directly or through agents.
An emerging method for distributing content is the Internet, by means of which encoded files using, for example, the MPEG 1 audio layer 3 (MP3) standard, are distributed and downloaded. This method can potentially broaden and extend current distribution channels, however it poses severe difficulties to content owners in terms of both vulnerability to copying without appropriate compensation being paid, and in regard to difficulty in the enforcement of copyright.
Distribution of content using current physical media does not typically offer a customer the option to be selective in what is purchased. Therefore, although a customer may wish to buy a recording of a number of songs from a particular artist, an available CD may, while containing some of the songs of interest, also contain other material of no interest to the customer. This can lead to a reluctance to purchase the entire CD, and to reduced sales of the content. Furthermore, if the reluctance to buy is overcome, then having purchased such a CD, an additional problem of convenience arises for the customer who wishes to listen to only certain songs, and who must therefore program their CD player to skip uninteresting tracks.
A further problem arises if a customer wishes to make a special compilation of music, say for a dance party. Current methods involve use of multi-CD players with programmable control facilities, or alternatively, transfer of desired tracks to another medium, for example tape. In the former case, the required equipment is expensive and complex to use, and in the latter case, audio quality suffers from transfer to another medium, and of course there is the issue of copyright infringement.
Considering distribution by means of the Internet, current payment infrastructures are relatively embryonic, and secure methods for content downloading which ensure appropriate compensation to content owners are in their infancy. Portable players using the MP3 standard are available, however these are not yet coupled with any payment infrastructure which can ensure payment of compensation to the content owner.
The present invention intends to overcome or at least substantially ameliorate some or all of the aforementioned problems.
In one aspect therefore, the invention discloses a system for distributing at least one item from a set of media content items, the system comprising:
the set of media content items;
a portable storage device having at least one user selectable reference pointer to a corresponding media content item in the set; and
a vending machine responsive to a signal from the portable storage device, the signal being dependent upon a user selection of the reference pointer, the vending machine being capable of locating the corresponding media content item and reproducing said item on an output medium.
In another aspect, the invention discloses a portable storage device comprising:
at least one user selectable icon;
at least one associated reference pointer to a corresponding media content item in a set of media content items, said reference pointer being responsive to a user selection of the icon.
In yet another aspect, the invention discloses a vending machine adapted for use in a system for distributing at least one item from a set of media content items, the vending machine comprising:
portable storage device input means for receiving a signal from a portable storage device, said signal dependent upon a user selection of a reference pointer on said portable storage device, wherein said reference pointer references a corresponding media content item in the set;
reference pointer processing means for locating the corresponding media content item according to a selected reference pointer;
charging means for attributing a charge to a located media content item;
authorisation means for authorising reproduction of the located media content item depending upon at least a payment by the user; and
output medium processing means for reproducing the located media content item on an output medium dependent upon an authorisation from the authorisation means.
In yet a further aspect, the invention discloses a method for distributing at least one item from a set of media content items, the method comprising steps of:
establishing communication between a vending machine and a portable storage device having at least one user selectable reference pointer to a corresponding media content item in the set;
selecting, by the customer, of the reference pointer;
locating, by the machine, according to the reference pointer, the corresponding media content item; and
reproducing a located media content item on an output medium.
In still a further aspect, the invention discloses a computer readable medium for storing a program for a system distributing at least one item from a set of media content items, said program comprising:
code for an establishing step for establishing communication between a vending machine and a portable storage device having at least one user selectable reference pointer to a corresponding media content item in the set;
code for a selecting step for selecting, by the customer, of the reference pointer;
code for a locating step for locating, by the machine, according to the reference pointer, the corresponding media content item; and
code for a reproducing step for reproducing a located media content item on an output medium.